


Whispering

by teagarden15



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teagarden15/pseuds/teagarden15
Summary: A3! Rare Pairs Week 7/18 WhisperingIzumi is worried that Banri is pushing himself too far and he decides to take advantage of her concern.
Relationships: Settsu Banri/Tachibana Izumi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74
Collections: A3! Rare Pairs Week 2020





	Whispering

Izumi wondered if she would run into Banri or Kazunari as she walked the halls of one of the buildings on their campus. A director friend of her was teaching a class at their college and had asked Izumi to observe her class today. 

Izumi was finished and on her way out, but thought it would be fun to run into one of her actors. She could have texted them to let them know she was there and meet up with them, but she didn’t want to trouble them if they were busy, and Kazunari in particular would make every effort to see her if he could. 

She made a turn down another hall and spotted a student sitting on a folding chair, his head tilted against the wall and his eyes closed. She tried to move quietly until she realized she recognized the figure.

“Banri?” 

Banri’s eyes popped open as he lifted his head. “Director? What are you doin’ here?” 

“Helping out a friend who’s teaching here. What are you doing sleeping in the hall?” She studied him critically, trying to assess how worn out he looked. She knew he had a full schedule right now between college, the Mankai Theather, and some modeling he was doing on the side. The modeling hadn’t been planned. He’d been approached by an agent and decided that it sounded like a fun way to earn some extra cash. He’d said it was better than getting a real part-time job and paid better too. 

“Just taking a nap between classes,” he brushed off. “No big deal.” 

Izumi frowned. “Are you sure you aren’t pushing yourself too hard?” 

Banri smiled, looking pleased with her concern. “I can handle it. Besides, it’s only for a few weeks. My current modeling contract will be over soon and then I’ll be able to get more rest.”

Izumi crossed her arms. “Right after your contract ends, Autumn Troupe’s next play will start running. I don’t think you’ll be getting much rest then. Taking care of yourself is important, Banri, both as an actor and as a model. I don’t want you to take on more than you can handle. Please come home early when you can manage it to get more rest, okay?” 

Banri stared at her, a little surprised at the concern. He knew that she worried about all her actors, but this seemed like a little bit of overkill. He could handle more than most people, after all, and he was sure he hadn’t been slacking in practice. Was Izumi this worried just because she found him sleeping in the hallway? Or did he look more worn out then he thought? 

A thought occurred to him and he grinned. “Hey, are you busy right now?”

“No, I was just heading home. Why?”

“You could help me get some rest right now,” he said. “I don’t like sleeping while sitting up and this chair isn’t too comfortable.” 

“What did you have in mind?” she asked, tilting her head.

“If you really want me to get more rest, then let me borrow your lap,” he said, then jerking his head at the nearest room. “That practice room is empty right now and will be for a while. We can go in there.” 

Izumi blinked at him. “Really? That’s what you want? Well, I guess if it’ll help you rest.” 

His grin broadened when she turned toward the room and he followed her in. He hadn’t known how she would react to his request and wondered if she would suggest he use his school bag or something like that as a pillow. This would be much more comfortable and fun. 

Izumi sat on the floor, stretching her legs in front of her. Banri angled himself on the floor next to her and laid down, placing his head on her lap. As the two of them had been talking in the hallway, an image had flashed through his mind of Hisoka using the director’s lap as a pillow. It made him a little jealous to watch every time. The guy was lazy as all get out, yet he got rewarded by the director for it? Ridiculous. 

Banri had just settled in when the director began running her fingers through his hair. His eyes popped open in surprise. 

“Your hair is really soft,” Izumi said quietly, as though not wanting to disturb him. 

“Uh, yeah,” Banri said, reflexively answering just as quietly. “I switched to using a brand that Azuma recommended.” 

“Hm, maybe I’ll have to check that brand out.”

Ridiculously, the soft tones of their conversations made it feel like they were having an intimate conversation despite them discussing hair and shampoo. 

“Azuma knows all the best brands for hair and skin care,” Banri said, closing his eyes again. Izumi was still running her fingers through his hair and now that he’d gotten used to it, he found it soothing and again wondered why that bastard Hisoka got treatment like this regularly. Maybe that punk was simply sneakier then he looked and all that ‘I’m so exhausted crap’ was part of an act. It didn’t seem likely, but it was still unfair. 

Letting those thoughts go, Banri relaxed. Before he drifted off to sleep, he wondered what it would be like to touch the director’s hair.


End file.
